Hard Reasoning
by Oliver diLustro-Halliwell
Summary: RR & E! Esmé runs to save her brother, but will he believe her?


[A/N: I do believe that Esmé is Charles' sister and that she loves him...very much.]  
  
Untitled  
  
A Series Of Unfortunate Events Fanfic by James Berry  
  
As Esmé sat back in her leather seat, she thought about her plan that might risk her life. She was on a train that was on its way to a place near the City and it was almost pulling up near a station. Olaf was in front of her, diguised as a rabii. She didn't care because she was about to iniciate her plan. She streched up slightly and pull the stop button. There was a slight "ting", but that was all. Olaf didn't notice, thank God! She would have been in deep trouble if he had. She shifted slightly in her seat. The train was slowing down. She was sweating slightly and she was heating up.  
  
"Ola-Honey, I'm just going to a different carriage. Okay?" Esmé asked, gazing into Olaf's eyes in hope of his accepting instead of saying no. Olaf frowned slighly but gave in.  
  
"Okay sister." Olaf said and by saying sister, he was reffering to her costume as she was dressed as a nun, "Sure." And at this, Esmé got up and walked by Flacutono, Lucafont, Flo and Tocuna to the dors to the other carriage. The train had stopped now and Esmé was sweationg more than ever.  
  
"Oh God! This is it!" Esmé said as she got into a different carriage. And as the doors opened and she was out of Olaf's view, she snuck out. She crouched down as she ran to the station building. She stood up straight and started to run. She got out to the main road. The only road. She ran past piled of newspaper that were on the pavement. She had sweat on her eyebrows, which was quite annoying but she didn't notice. She had to tell her brother something important. She ran past an eye-shaped building and then stopped at a giant gate. She opened it and ran towards the main office building. The run to it seemed to take forever. Esmé was hoping that her brother would listen to her and not think that she was talking like a loon, like last time. You see, last time, Esmé had come to her brother after reading about the death that had happened here. She thought that it was him, instead of the optometrist, but was proven wrong. She had seen it on the front page of a newspaper, and had gone hysterical. But her bother had said that it wasn't on the cover and that the cover was about an accident, not a murder. She kept on saying that she was right and her brother said the opposite, and eventually, she had stormed out, angry and proven wrong.  
  
She got to the main office building at last and stopped to take a breather. She rested her hands on her thighs and bent over slightly. She panted slightly as she got up and opened the door and went in. She went to the door of what she remembered as "his office". She knocked on it lightly and waited patiently.  
  
"What will he say when I tell him," she pondered as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She twiddled with her thumbs as the door handle turned and stroked her hair as she saw her brother. He smiled at her and spoke.  
  
"Hi Esmé," He said in his soft, kind voice, "What brings you here?" He moved out of the doorway as an invitation to enter. She stepped in and consulted the clock. It was one-thirty in the afternoon. The train would arrive to Olaf's destination at a quarter-to two. She had a maximum of half- an-hour. She better act quick.  
  
"Listen...bro'" She was still out of breath, even though she had took that breather. She panted for a moment and spoke. "Listen to me,"  
  
"Esmé! Esmé. Calm down," her brother said, "Here: take a seat," He swayed his hand past his chair. She sat down and panted slightly more.  
  
"Okay, Olaf is coming here." she said, "Here." Her brother gave her a sympathetic look. She continued. "Your boss is evil! Evil I tell you!"  
  
"Esmé, your delousional again. Listen to me," Her brother said and sat on the table, "he is okay. He's sane." Her went over to Esmé and wispered in her ear, "Look, if he was evil, would I be here?"  
  
"Listen! He is! He's on the bad side of V.F.D.!" Esmé was determined to convine him that she was right. She was, but he wouldn't believe her. Or was he right, and she wouldn't believe him? They argue kept going on and on for minutes on end until Esmé stood up and shouted.  
  
"Listen! I'm going now! Olaf is almost going to realise where I am and all you have to say is 'Oh, your insane' and 'Oh please'! All I have to say is good-bye!" Esmé, being the Drama-Queen she was, stormed out and slammed the door as her brther kept trying to reason with her, but to no avail. A minute passed with him sitting in silence when Esmé opened the door and popped her head around it.  
  
"Don't say I didn't say so. Olaf is after you...Charles." And with that she closed the door quietly, ran out of the office building, dashed out the giant gates and ran to the train station, thinking up a good excuse for her absence. 


End file.
